Lint tape is generally packaged and sold in a stacked or rolled form. Individual lint tape sheets, for instance, may be stacked so that the adhesive layer of one sheet contacts and adheres to the back, non-adhesive layer of an adjacent sheet. In lint tape rolls, the outermost sheet has an exposed adhesive layer and a non-adhesive layer adhered to the adhesive layer of an underlying sheet. During use, the exposed adhesive layer of the outermost sheet collects lint and other loose fibers from clothing, fabrics, and other surfaces. Thereafter, this sheet may be separated from the roll to expose a fresh adhesive layer of the underlying lint tape sheet. To facilitate this separation, conventional lint tapes contain a release coating on the back surface of each sheet, opposite the adhesive layer. The release coating facilitates the removal of the lint tape sheet from the adhesive layer of the adjacent sheet. Unfortunately, however, the use of the release coating leads to increased costs and manufacturing inefficiencies.
As such, a need currently exists for an improved lint tape that functions effectively without the need for an additional release layer.